


Wildflowers

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about flowers, except not really. It's really about two idiots in love.</p><p>prompt: makoharu+flowers</p><p>(previously titled Unexpected Blossoms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwaoikawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/gifts).



The first time had been when they were little, barely school age. They'd been to the festival the day before. Makoto had desperately wanted to win a goldfish, but was really terrible at the game. Once his money was gone, he tried not to be upset but he walked around with those sad, puppy eyes. Haru had gone to play the game, and won eaily. Handing the goldfish to Makoto, he watched the other boy's face, which lit up and he thanked Haru endlessly. 

Today, the mood was much more somber. Haru had huffed, and said it was too much effort, when Makoto asked him to help him have a funeral for the fish. In the end, he couldn't stand to see Makoto cry. Makoto and Haru stood over a fresh pile of dirt, and Makoto was saying a tearful goodbye speech. When Makoto went quiet, Haru knelt down in front of the impromptu grave, and placed a handful of wild flowers in the glass. " _Haru_..." Makoto's voice was filled with awe and gratitude. 

~  
The second time had been the day Makoto's parents told him that Haru's grandmother had died. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he demanded to see Haru. His parents told him it would be rude to interrupt while the Nanases were grieving, but tried to sooth him with a promise that Makoto could see him the next day. Makoto had nodded, but stood at the window facing Haru's house the rest of the day. 

After his parents had put him to bed, he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for any indication that his parents were asleep. Finally, all was quiet. He slowly slid out of bed, and tiptoed dowstairs, pausing when one of the stairs creaked. When there was nothing to suggest he'd woken his parents, he made his way outisde, not bothering to put on shoes. He picked as many flowers and flower looking weeds as he could on his way to Haru's. Knowing the Nanases never locked the door, he sneaked inside and up the stairs. He opened the door to Haru's bedroom. Haru was curled tightly into a ball, tangled in the sheets. Even in his sleep, his breathing was ragged and his eyes looked swollen. Makoto's chest felt tight. He wanted to hug him and make him feel better, but knew he needed the rest. So he put the wildflowers in the glass of water that Haru always kept on his nightstand, and pushed the hair off Haru's forehead. He watched for a moment longer before heading back home, suddenly exhausted. 

The next day when his parents took him over to visit him properly, Haru had said nothing when Makoto greeted him quietly. Instead he took hold of Makoto's hand, grasping it tightly. 

~  
The third time, Makoto stood outside Haru's house, ringing the bell. Haru knew Makoto usually just came in, so when the ringing continued, he reluctantly got up to answer the door. He was surprised to find Makoto standing there, blushing slightly, and looking anxious. 

Haru watched Makoto's face carefully as Makoto started his prepared speech. Makoto had really beautiful eyes, and the way he wrung his hands when he was nervous, well even Haru had to admit his best friend was really damn cute. Not that he would say so out loud. It wasn't until Makoto thrust a handful of flowers at Haru that he realized that Makoto had stopped talking. He chided himself mentally, because even though he knew it had been a confession, he hadn't paid attention to the words. 

"Okay." Haru looked anywhere but at his friend.  
"O-okay?" Makoto stuttered, and it was only then that Haru saw just how nervous Makoto had been.  
"Yeah" Haru tried to lean casually against the door frame.  
"Okay" Makoto nodded, and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  
"Flowers?" He raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Those are for when someone dies" Haru said, flatly.  
"It doesn't have to be that way, though. Maybe it could signal a new beginning" And the tender look in Makoto's eyes made Haru turn away, cheeks tinting. He took the flowers in one hand, and interlaced his fingers with Makoto's with his other hand, pulling him inside.

~  
The fourth time, Makoto had been rushing around, nervously straightening piles he'd already straightened a dozen times. His parents smirked at each other when he wasn't looking. He'd already changed his shirt twice, and was trying to make his hair behave when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the door. Haru was standing there with a blank look when Makoto opened the door. He put a finger to his lips, telling Haru to stay quiet. "I'm leaving now!" He stepped out, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't ready to talk to his parents about all this yet. 

They walked quietly to the station, Haru closer to the ocean as always. When they were in view of the station, Haru pulled Makoto into a small deserted alleyway between buildings. He held out a single wildflower to Makoto, but kept his eyes on the ground. 

" _Haru_..." He said the name in near reverence, much as he had all those years ago, and Haru found himself falling in love all over again. He didn't need to look at Makoto to know he was smiling. Makoto wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Haru-chan" 

Haru huffed, affronted. "We're on a date, will you drop the -chan already?" 

"Never" Makoto smiled warmly, leaning in to press a kiss to Haru's lips.


End file.
